


The German Mistake

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, French Mistake, I only mention them very momentarily, Most of these characters aren't actually in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Love your blog btw babes!! I was wondering if you could write something about Dean and the reader going out, but they are then put in the French Mistake. While Dean and Sam are in this new universe the actress (reader) that plays Dean's girlfriend is actually going out with Misha. That would be amazing!! THANK SO MUCH!! Carry on writing it's amazing :D xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	The German Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn’t sure whether the reader got transported to that world too, so I did a little of both! And I hope it’s ok, but I made the actress and Misha married, just to add a little bit to the story. The title is the German mistake because Hannah is a common German name.

You entered the kitchen of the bunker, having woken up just a few minutes earlier. You found Dean making coffee and you wrapped your arms around him. “Hey babe, whatcha doin’?” you asked him.   
Dean smirked, pouring a you a cup of coffee and turning around in your arms to hand it to you. “I was going to surprise you with coffee in bed this morning, but I guess I didn’t get up early enough,” he chuckled.   
“Oh, you got up plenty early,” you remarked. “It’s just that I can smell it from our room.” Dean grinned and you kissed him on the lips as you took the coffee mug from his hand. “But thank you for thinking of me,” you murmured.   
“Only the best for you, sweetheart,” he replied softly before kissing you again.   
“So what are you and Sam doing today?” you asked, dropping your hands to hold Dean’s.   
“Nothing too much. We have to go talk to Cas and his ‘army’ about Metatron, but it’s kind of usual at this point.”  
You nodded. “Be careful. I know it’s not easy taking care of me and the rest of the world, so-”  
“Hey, don’t talk like that. I love you. And I couldn’t live without you,” Dean reassured you. “I promise I’ll be careful.”   
*//*  
Just as the brothers were about to enter the control room where all of Cas’ angels were, they heard the angels saying they had to keep Castiel away from Dean. Evidently the army had learned new information from Metatron and were determined to control Castiel, knowing that he’d listen to Dean before anyone else. The Winchesters rounded the corner and came into view of the angels, seeing that Cas was nowhere to be found. The angels fell silent, and after a moment of the awkward silence, Dean asked, “What the hell is going on here?”  
“CUT!” a throaty voice shouted, and then a bell sounded. The boys turned around and didn’t see the hallway, as they had not minutes ago, but instead what looked like a film set.   
“Son of a bitch-” Dean muttered, realizing they had been put into an alternate universe once again. And who else to be responsible but the angels.   
“Are we in the… this again?” Sam asked under his breath.  
Dean nodded and they were approached by who they assumed to be the director. “Jensen, what is with you today? Did you forget your lines?!” the chubby gray man asked, somewhat frustrated.   
Dean rummaged through his memory of what the guys name was whenever they got stuck here by Balthazar. “Um… you know what… Bob, I’m not feeling too great right now. Mind if I step out for a few minutes?” he stuttered. Bob sighed and grumbled, walking past the boys and in some other direction. Dean shrugged and took it as a ‘yes’. He and Sam left the building, in search of [Y/N], thinking that if they had gotten thrown into this world, [Y/N] probably had too.   
The brothers passed by a food tent when Dean did a double take, backing up and walking in. “Dean, food is not our priority,” Sam said.  
“No, but [Y/N] is my priority,” Dean replied, turning Sam’s head to look at [Y/N]. “Found her.”  
“Is she with Castiel?” Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow.   
“No, no, that’s not Castiel. It’s uh… uh, Misha! That was his name. Misha.” Just then, [Y/N] and Misha turned their heads and saw the brothers, getting up from the table upon noticing them.   
[Y/N] and Misha had been eating together at that table in the food tent, talking and laughing, something Dean rarely ever got to see [Y/N] do. When the two got up to approach Sam and Dean, Sam said quietly to Dean, “I don’t think that’s [Y/N]… I think she’s supposed to be the actress that plays her.”  
“Shit,” Dean muttered under his breath.   
Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly looked her up. “Quinn,” Sam whispered.  
“What?” Dean asked.   
“Quinn, her name is Quinn,” Sam said quickly before she and Misha reached them.   
“Hey guys,” the [Y/N] look-a-like said, smiling.   
Sam’s eyes widened and he shoved his phone into his back pocket. Sam put on a smile and said, “Hey y’all. What’s going on?”  
“What’s going on with us? What’s going on with you?” ‘Quinn’ replied. “I thought you guys had another few scenes to run.”  
Sam patted Dean on the back. “Well, uh, Jensen wasn’t feeling too well so I was just trying to get him back to his trailer,” he said.   
Dean nodded, his words stuck in his throat. He looked down and saw Misha and [Y/N] holding hands, and at that point he really did feel sick. Sam noticed and quickly pulled Dean away from the scene, leaving behind a very confused set of Collins. “I’m gonna throw up,” Dean said with a choked voice.   
“I didn’t have time to tell you… her name isn’t just Quinn. It’s Quinn Collins. The girl that plays [Y/N] is married to Misha,” Sam told Dean just a little too late.   
“I’m gonna throw up,” Dean repeated. “We need to get the hell out of here and back to the world where [Y/N] is _mine_.”  
“Yeah, but how did we even get here?” Sam asked. “I mean, it couldn’t have been Balthazar, he’s dead. And so is just about every other angel that would do this.”  
“It was that bitch, Hannah. Remember, those angels were talking about how they had to get rid of us? And then of course, we ended up here. I’ll bet they put a spell on the doorway so that once we walked through it we’d be in this universe again,” Dean deduced.   
“Okay, so if that’s the case, how do we get back to our world?” Sam asked.   
“I don’t know, man. Castiel isn’t here. [Y/N] isn’t here. It’s just Misha and that Quinn girl,” Dean muttered.   
“Hey, when Balthazar zapped us here, he meant to make it so that we couldn’t get back on our own. He put a lot of thought into it, right?” Sam asked.   
“But it was on the spot, he just used the first spell that came to mind.”  
“Yeah, but Hannah probably used a different spell to get us here. I mean, it wasn’t a sigil or anything, it was a spell on the door. So we may be in the same world, but it’s probably easier to get out of this time. I mean Hannah’s not as old as Balthazar, and she probably doesn’t have the same knowledge about spells and charms like Balthazar does. Plus, she just wanted to get us out of the bunker long enough for them to talk to Cas without us interfering. I’d bet a lot that it wasn’t the same spell,” Sam told Dean.   
“If it wasn’t the same spell, maybe our phones will work.” Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and speed-dialled [Y/N]’s number. “ _Hello?_ ” a girl’s voice answered, but it was staticky, and Dean couldn’t be sure if it was [Y/N].  
“[Y/N]?” Dean asked.   
“ _Yeah, who is this? I can’t hear you very well and my caller ID said this was an unknown number_ ,” she replied.   
“It’s me, Dean.”  
*//*  
A smile lit your face at the sound of your boyfriend’s voice. “Hey baby, where are you guys?” you asked.   
_“Remember how I told you about that time that angel zapped us into a different world?”_  
“Dean, I’m gonna need more details. Which time?” you replied.   
_“Not TV Land, but when we were put on the actual set of a TV show. With the people with the weird names?”_  
“Oh, yeah. The one with fake Ruby?”  
“ _Yeah, that one. Well, Cas’ little angel army put us there again. We think it’s a different spell than the one that was used last time,_ ” Dean told you.   
“Ooh, spells, that’s right up my alley, Deanie,” you said playfully. “What do you need?”  
 _“Well, we went to the control room and when we walked through the door, that’s when we got put here. It’s like the doorway was the channel from there to here.”_  
“Do you want me to try to find the spell, how to reverse it, and then come in there and get you guys?” you asked.   
“ _That would be amazing, sweetheart_ ,” Dean said with an exhale of relief.   
“Hey, am I in that world?” you asked curiously.   
_“Yeah… and you’re married to fake Cas. I feel like I’m about to puke, [Y/N].”_  
You chuckled. “Alright, relax. I’ll be there in a couple of hours hopefully. Just try not to embarrass yourselves too much, okay?” The line cut off so you hung up the phone.   
*//*  
“Okay, well, the phone call was staticky, but it worked. I told [Y/N] to check out some spells and see if she can get us out of here. She should be here soon,” Dean told Sam.  
“Dean, you didn’t tell her to do anything, she offered and you eagerly accepted,” Sam said.   
“You only know that because you heard my half of the conversation,” Dean mumbled.   
“Well, I mean, added on to the fact that if you _told_ her to do anything, she would kick your ass. Seriously, dude, you got insanely lucky.”   
  
Sam walked away after seeing Dean’s reaction “Come on, we got some time to kill before [Y/N] gets here. I say we go to fake your place this time,” Sam said, remembering how awkward it was seeing fake Ruby and an alpaca last time.   
“Wait, maybe we should look up this Jensen guy and make sure he doesn’t have a wife or anything,” Dean said to Sam.   
Sam stopped, pointed to Dean, and whipped out his phone, looking up fake Dean. He sighed exasperatedly. “Nope, Jensen Ackles has a wife and a two year old daughter.” Sam pulled up a photo of the three of them. “Y- this guy looks really happy,” Sam commented. “Dude, that’s how you look at [Y/N].” Sam showed Dean a picture of the Jensen guy looking at his wife with a gaze of love and admiration. He recognized it as the way his parents used to look at each other.   
Dean half-smirked, only glancing at the picture before patting Sam on the shoulder and heading back to a trailer that said ‘Jensen’ on the door.   
*//*  
You began scouring the bunker for various spellbooks, searching for whatever the angels could’ve used to send the brothers back into that TV show world. Once you found the book you figured was most likely to contain the spell, you rummaged through it, dog-earing pages with possible spells. After narrowing it down to the one you thought was most likely, you had to find the counter-spell for it, practically starting the whole process over again.   
Two and a half hours passed before you had gathered all the ingredients you would need to bring the boys back, hoping that once you went through that doorway into the other world that they would still work. You put all the ingredients into a cross-body bag and put it on before you went to the control room. The angels were no longer there, so you hoped their spell was still on the doorway. If you were right, it was a twenty-four hour spell. You walked through and as soon as you did so, you looked around the empty set.  
The only people you saw in the studio were a few crew members here and there. You quickly left the set and went outside, looking for the boys.   
You weren’t sure what to do when you spotted the Castiel look-a-like, but fortunately, unlike Dean, you were great at improvising in situations like this. You remembered how Dean told you that fake you was married to fake Cas, so when he approached you, you grabbed his hand and held it in yours. “Hey you,” you said flirtatiously.  
Fake Castiel gave you a full-on grin, something you had never seen before. He had a nice smile, so you smiled in return. “Hey,” he replied. “Where’ve you been?” he asked.   
“Oh, I was just looking for the guys.” _Wow, I should’ve asked Dean what everyone’s name was in here. This is tough_ , you thought to yourself. “I just needed to talk to them about that scene between [Y/N] and the brothers tomorrow.”   
“Oh, sure. They’re probably still in Jensen’s trailer, remember?” fake Cas told you.   
“Yeah, yeah, I just wasn’t sure if they came back or not.” You let go of his hand and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll be back soon, ‘kay honey?” you asked. Fake Cas nodded and you left, looking for ‘Jensen’s’ trailer.   
*//*  
Dean was lying across the couch on his back in the trailer when you opened the door and came inside. “Quinn?” Sam asked.   
You furrowed your eyebrows and closed the door behind you. “Quinn? I take it that’s the name of the actress that plays me?” Sam nodded. “Good call greeting me that way, but it’s me. Promise,” you said.   
Dean jumped off of the couch and went over to you, picking you up in his arms and hugging you tightly. “Oh thank god you’re you. I couldn’t watch you and that Misha guy ogle over each other for another second,” Dean murmured.   
You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Woah, jealous much?” you chuckled, playing with his hair.   
Dean pulled back. “No, no, of course not, it was just weird…” Dean rambled.   
“I’m sure,” you said sarcastically, pulling the ingredients out of your bag and placing them on the table. “Let’s get back to our bunker.”  
*//*  
 **The Next Day**  
You were asleep in bed when you felt Dean’s warm body behind yours. “What’re you doing, Dean?” you mumbled groggily as he wrapped his arms around you. You may have shared a bedroom, but you knew that he normally didn’t come back to bed this early in the night.   
“I’m coming to bed?” he said it as a question, not a statement. “What?”  
“You never come to bed this early,” you replied, still half-asleep. “And when you come to bed, you work up to cuddling. You don’t start out this way.”  
Dean chuckled, kissing your neck. “I just wanted to spend some time with you,” he said.   
“Is this about fake me and fake Cas?” you asked bluntly, rolling over to face him.   
He shook his head. “No. It’s about fake _me_.”  
“What about fake you?” you asked. You placed a hand on Dean’s cheek.   
Dean smiled. “Sam looked up fake me on the internet,” he started. “And fake me is married. Sam showed me a picture of Jensen and his wife… Jensen, he was looking at her. And Sam said to me… he said, ‘Dude, that’s how you look at [Y/N]’.” You smiled. Dean cleared his throat after a moment. “It just made me think about us.” Dean cast his look downward.   
Your smile widened and you rolled your eyes before pushing Dean onto his back and climbing on top of him, straddling him. Dean looked back up at you with that look in his eyes. The look you’d never really noticed before until now. His smile was gentle and his eyes were full of adoration. Dean’s hands were feather light on your hips. “I love you,” you murmured, pulling his head to yours and kissing him. “But what I really love is when you come to bed at a semi-reasonable hour and cuddle up to me right away.”  
Dean snickered and nodded. “I’ll do it more often, then,” he said quietly. “I’ll do whatever you want me to. Just say the word.”


End file.
